


Just Peachy

by theschuylerpost (orphan_account)



Series: deep thoughts, of brains that are neither mine nor yours [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Admiration, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, Lams - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, mentions of dysphoria, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theschuylerpost
Summary: "i'm, just peachy.""john, hate to burst your bubble, but you can't be a fruit.""it is just an expression, alex, let me live a little!"ORin which john laurens and alexander hamilton have deep conversations at ungodly hours in the morning





	Just Peachy

"John? You up?"

"Well, _now_ I am."

Alex rolled his eyes at his sarcastic tone of voice, scurrying out of their bed and flicking on a small nightlight near his side just a few feet away. He curled back into the blankets quickly, John enveloping him and looking down at the smaller man with the yellow light beaming softly across his face. He couldn't help but smile softly at how adorable and sweet he looked. How his matted hair was frizzing from the summer heat, and his eyes were still glassy from sleep.

They both sighed simultaneously, giggling a little about it for a few seconds afterwords, but soon catching each other's gaze. This time, Alexander took in John. His curly hair, finally out of a ponytail, splayed out on the pillows and sheets around them. His freckles—which Alexander proudly referred to as 'stars'—covering his tight-lipped-smiled face. How his hazel eyes shone through the barely lit yellow tinted space.

"I was just, thinking—"

"When do you not?" John interrupted with a giggle. Alex shook his head, "Anyways, I want your opinion on like, me."

John's eyebrows furrowed, he faced his boyfriend more, looking at him quizzically. What did that even mean? Did Alex not like the way he looked? Was he self-conscious about something? His right hand came up to his right cheek, cradling his face and running his thumb across his cheekbone. He licked his lip briefly, a thousand questions rushing around his head.

"What makes you say that? Are... are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I... think. Just, feeling, a little, I guess worried." Alex's words came out slightly mumbled, yet to John, they rung loud and clear. Even over the hum of the fan in the corner of their room.

John shifted around slight, sliding himself from under Alexander slightly, looming over him more instead. He wanted to surround him comfortingly, try and assess the situation and possible words that would exit his lips. He wanted his boyfriend to feel safe and loved, at home and at peace, and make sure he knew that people—mostly himself—were always there for him.

"How so? What about?" He wondered softly.

"Storm is coming soon. School. You."

"Why me? I was aware of everything else baby." John murmured confused, and slightly concerned.

Alex sighed, rolling onto his side, so he was leaning deeply into John's front. He tugged at different parts of his worn t-shirt, his eyes flickering over random areas. Parts where John's abs peaked out when the shirt rode up his torso, small holes from being so old, and stray threads that stuck up annoyingly. John wrapped an arm around Alexander's waist, leaning his chin on top of his head lightly, running his hand up and down his side.

"That, I guess, I'm not worth your time? I don't know, just, anxious, insomniac thoughts." He rambled quickly, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh, _baby boy_ , you are worth all of my time. You're worth everyone's time. Even Jefferson's, because he wastes his time on one of the most, amazing, stunning, and inspiring people I've ever had the opportunity to meet." 

Alex blushed at his significant other's words of endearment. He was too good for him, but how could he ask for someone else. He couldn't hold in the small giggle, but he hoped his father wouldn't wake up and chastise the two of them for being up that late on a school night. But, it was partly Alex's fault, as he hadn't taken his medication, which made his already-there insomnia, worse.

"Thanks," he spoke through a yawn.

"Night babe." John's voice was echoey in Alexander's tired ears and head.

_"Night Jacky."_

**Author's Note:**

> i might make this a side thing for a mini john and alex modern high school au?? let me know if you like that idea! (:


End file.
